All I Ever Wanted
by TeamEvan
Summary: What If? You're all I've ever wanted PART 2 of Please Remember Me.


I Do not own Cena and Orton.

Song - All I ever Wanted By BassHuner

_________________________

Randy walked into the warm night, memories of just moments before swirling in his head.  
He laughed bitterly, 'When i cant hurt you anymore' "Yeah right" he spat and lit up his cigarette hoping he would calm down.  
He leaned against his car not really in a hurry to get back to the hotel, the music from the ball room started to drifted towards him.  
"I didn't know Cena liked techno" Randy said and pushed off the car hoping to hear the song better.

Inside the ball room John stood next to Liz while she talked to her guests, they weren't his he didn't want this.  
So while she talked he was day dreaming, thinking of Randy, he hurt him so much. John was lost in thought,  
and didn't notice Liz slip away to the DJ. Liz pulled at Johns arm breaking though this thoughts "Lets dance again"  
she smiled and John couldn't object so he followed her to the Dance floor. A techno beat started filling the room ' i hate techno'  
John thought 'well some of it' so he dropped the thought and started to dance.

_All I ever wanted,  
Was to see you smiling.  
I know that I love you,  
Oh, Baby why don't you see? _

Randy walked into the building wanting to hear more of this song, though he didn't know why. He sat in a chair next to the entrance of the  
ball room, _All I ever wanted, Was to see you smiling All I ever wanted, Was to make you mine_. Randy sighed, Stupid song he thought  
but couldn't get himself to walk away. _I_ _know that I love you, Oh, Baby why don't you see,That all I ever wanted, Was you and me?  
_Randy smiled at the words as remembered the first time they met, remembering how much he yearned to be with the older man.

_All I ever wanted,  
Was to see you smiling.  
All I ever wanted,  
Was to make you mine. _

John couldn't believe the song Liz had picked, he was angry but the song couldn't help but remind him of randy.  
He remembered the first time they had met, smiling cause they were supposed enemies. John wanted nothing more  
then to be with him. Being with Randy he knew this place on this earth, to make him smile, to see his smile. John loved that idea  
more then anything and thats when the paranoia set in.

_I know that I love you,  
Oh, baby why don't you see,  
That all I ever wanted,  
Was you and me? _

Randy sat still thinking of everything they had shared, 'I need him' Randy thought 'but if this is what he wanted' his thoughts trailed off.  
He shook his head ' No, i need him, and i wont be the same' he clutched the handles of the chair. He couldn't think of a life by himself, alone.  
His eyes were glazing over ' i don't want to be alone'.  
_  
I'm so alone, here on my own,  
And I'm waiting for you to come.  
_  
John stopped dancing, looking around 'this isn't right' he thought ' i shouldn't be celebrating something i don't want'. He looked at Liz, he didn't love her like he loved  
Randy. He needed Randy by his side, always. Liz didn't notice as John walked away, ' I'm going to find him' john thought 'and I'm going to let him know that i need him'

_I want to be, a part of you,  
Think of all things we could do. _

Randy sat up and started to pace, ' how can i stop this!' his mind screamed. John is everything to him, he made his life so much better.  
Those nights when Randy felt everything was wrong, He was there to hold him tight, to say "Randy you''ll be fine". He always  
believed John and that's how he made it though those tough days, ' how can i now' he thought.

_And everyday, you're in my head,  
I want to have you in my bed.  
You are the one, you're in my eyes,  
All I ever want in my life._

John stopped, 'Randy is your life' he thought. He wondered if randy knew he completed him, made him whole again. John smiled í want to have you in my bed, it was true he wanted randy there, every night forever. Randy was the one he needed most, he didn't care anymore. They both needed each other and that was the truth. So with determination John walked right out the door.

Randy sighed, he was going to do it. He would walk up to John and tell him everything, randy took a deep breath and walked to the door.  
Both in deep thought, they never saw each other coming and crashed right into one other. Randy and John looked up at the same time and smiled  
"Randy"  
"John"

"_You're all I ever wanted_" they said in unison, and John pulled Randy into a hug " I love you, John" Whispered Randy  
"And i love you" John replied


End file.
